


The Day After Class

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Old Writing, Rivalry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 4





	The Day After Class

Chazu was unable to pay attention in class and all that has to do with Jaden, oh How he hated him but how he loved him at the same time. Love? When did he ever fall for a slacker like him or a better yet why did he like him so much? 'Why...Why the hell...did I fall for him?' He should be loving Alexis no him. He just wanted to get back at that slacker... Until it clicks into his mind. Oh yes, he had a prefect plan all he needs to do now is wait until after class.

Not to long after that class was over, most of the students where already leaving the class room. He got up and went over to where the familiar silfer slacker was and his blue friend. To no surprise Jaden was still sound and asleep. His blue hair friend was trying to awake him up but finding no Luck in doing so. Chazz finding this to be perfect decided to talk his friend to leaving this was rather hard but in the end, he manages to get him to leave. When everyone left the class leaving only chazz and Sleeping Jaden behind, Chazz Decides it was a good time to wake Jaden up


End file.
